La perfección de lo imperfecto
by Sinutecallas
Summary: Una serie de catastróficos drabbles que dan vida a la historia antes, durante y después del drabble El mejor error de sus vidas. Summary: Un alma gemela no encaja. Está llena de asperezas, desperfectos y partes que no pegan contigo; pero eso es lo que importa. Te saca de tu zona de confort y te enseña a amar lo diferente. Lo distinto. Lo imperfecto e impensable. [Dramione]
1. Un ataque de locura

_**Disclaimer:** Todo personaje y escenario aquí es de J.K. Rowling y su maravillosa cabecita. Yo sólo creo la historia._

 _Allá va el primer drabble, espero que os guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Un ataque de locura.**

—Me he vuelto loca. ¡He perdido la cabeza! —exclamó Hermione, caminando de un lado para otro.— O me han hechizado. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! Me han hechizado y no me he dado ni cuenta. Seguro que ha sido el inútil de Ron probando algún hechizo estúpido.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita aguda y de chiflada. Muy de estar completamente loca. Y siguió con su monólogo, paseando de un lado a otro por la habitación.

—Espera... ¿Y si estoy en algún tipo de realidad paralela? No, Hermione, concéntrate. Estamos hablando del mundo mágico; sí, cualquier cosa es posible, pero no eso... ¿verdad? Dios mío... Quizás ahora mismo ni siquiera yo sea yo...

Sin terminar de hablar, la bruja se dirigió rápidamente hasta el espejo más cercano y, llevándose las manos a la cara, comprobó que era su rostro el que se reflejaba. Tiró de sus mejillas varias veces hasta que se convenció. Pero no tardó ni tres segundos en volver a caminar desquiciadamente por la habitación.

—Creo que he perdido realmente la cabeza. ¡Hasta hablo conmigo misma! Y no para mis adentros. No, qué va. Hablo conmigo misma en voz alta. Porque esto ya es el colmo de lo posible; es decir, si estoy desquiciada yo, que tengo un cerebro brillante, ¿qué más puede pasar? Cualquier cosa, seguro. — Hermione calló al escuchar golpes en la puerta de la habitación, pero siguió a lo suyo al saber que no podrían entrar fácilmente.— Voy a morir. —sentenció.— Se acaba el mundo. —exageró.— ¡Ambos agonizamos!

El suelo empezó a temblar de repente, haciendo que la pobre y trastornada Hermione entrase, aún más, en pánico. Escuchó a alguien gritar improperios al otro lado de la puerta e, inesperadamente, ésta se abrió dando un golpe sordo contra la pared. Una muy cabreada Ginny traspasó el umbral, cerrándoles la puerta acto seguido a las cotillas compañeras de habitación de Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y resopló mirando a su amiga.

—Para ya, por favor, Hermione. Habla conmigo. —dijo Ginny con voz suave, intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

Hermione hizo un puchero, bajando la mirada.

—No es justo, Ginny, ¡no es justo! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí? —hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.— Soy buena persona, no suelo meterme en líos. Bueno, me meto en líos, vale; pero por culpa de Harry y Ron, no porque yo quiera. ¡Así que es muy injusto! ¡No me lo merezco! —paró de hablar para comenzar a hipar por culpa del llanto.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía ante su dramatismo, decidió que ya era suficiente.

—¡Se acabó, Hermione! Estás siendo irracional.

—Pero, Ginny,...

—¡BASTA! ¡Sólo has suspendido un examen!

* * *

 ** _N/A:_ ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, una serie de drabbles que cuentan todo alrededor del suceso en mi otro drabble/OS « _El mejor error de sus vidas»_. Es un Dramione, aunque no lo parezca por esta introducción. Todo tiene su sentido; uno que iréis descubriendo a lo largo de los drabbles. Para ser honesta, si no cambio de opinión creo que la explicación a este primer capítulo aparecerá dentro de mucho, cuando la relación entre los protagonistas esté más definida. No desesperéis, porque seguramente los drabbles no estarán ordenados cronológicamente (aunque intentaré que lo estén, pero es que soy un poco caótica xD I'm sorry).**

 **Actualizaré cada semana y media, PERO si me dejáis muchos _reviews_ lo haré cada semana o incluso antes :3 Sed buenos y dejadme vuestra opinión, ¿sí? :D**

 **XOXO,**

 ** _Sinu_.**


	2. Encuentros Parte I

_**Disclaimer:** Todo personaje y escenario aquí es de J.K. Rowling y su maravillosa cabecita. Yo sólo creo la historia._

 _Espero que os guste :)  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Encuentros.**

 _ **Parte I**_

 _Aproximadamente._

Esa era la palabra que buscaba.

Hermione dejó de morder su pluma y la escribió en el pergamino con una caligrafía intachable. Después se estiró en la incómoda silla de la biblioteca y decidió que había terminado por hoy. Había hecho dos trabajos diferentes para la clase de DCAO porque no estaba muy segura de cuál de los dos estaba mejor redactado y se sentía bastante animada de haber acabado ambos de forma satisfactoria. Depsués, la muchacha se levantó y recogió sus cosas con tranquilidad, para después salir de la biblioteca en dirección al Gran Comedor para la cena. Estaba hambrienta.  
Caminó con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que se cruzó con personas para las que no tenía ánimos.

—¡Pero si es nuestra hija de muggles favorita! —exclamó Blaise, sonriendo y dándole una mirada cómplice a Theodore. Hermione no pasó por alto que no la había llamado _sangre sucia_.— ¿Qué te cuentas, Granger? ¿Has seducido a algún Weasley últimamente o estás tomándote unas vacaciones?

Hermione suspiró e intentó pasar entre los dos chicos, pero Blaise se lo impidió.

—Mira, Zabini, estaba de muy buen humor hasta que has aparecido, así que esfúmate. —contestó mientras suspiraba.

Auqnue no lo pareciera, los Slytherins habían cambiado bastante desde la muerte de Voldemort. Eran más amigables y ya casi no se metían con nadie. Incluso se podría decir que a veces se les podía tolerar.

—Venga, _Hermione_ , no te enfades. Sólo era una broma. —Blaise se puso a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo sin dejar de dedicarle su brillante sonrisa.— ¿Has visto que guapa está últimamente, Theo? Seguro que se ha echado novio y lo guarda en secreto.

Theodore sonrió y se puso al otro lado de la castaña, pasándole él también el brazo por los hombros. Hermione les dedicó una mirada de hastío e intentó sacudirse los brazos de encima, en vano.

—Creo que Blaise tiene razón, Granger. ¿No te habrás echado novio, verdad? Nos partirías el corazón. —dijo Theo con falsa voz dolida, divirtiéndose un poco a su costa.

—Sois un encanto, chicos, pero creo que prefería cuando érais unos cabrones a esta simpatía que os ha entrado desde la caída de _Voldemort_. —respondió la castaña rodando los ojos.— Y no, no tengo novio, podréis seguir cortejándome. Seguro que a vuestras familias sangre pura les encanta.

Blaise se carcajeó abiertamente mientras Theodore sencillamente sonreía. Ambos encubrieron bastante bien el escalofrío que les recorrió ante la mención de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Dejad de hacer el idiota y vamos a cenar, payasos. —escupió una voz a sus espaldas.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Holis! Aquí el segundo drabble, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Han aparecido los Slytherins! ¿Qué pasará?**

 **Una cosita, dejadme reviews para saber vuestra opinión y así saber si queréis que siga con el fic, porfi :) Me animaríais muchísimo.**

 ** _gpe: muchas gracias por tu review, espero verte más seguido por aquí. ¡Un abrazo! ;)  
_**

 **XOXO,  
**

 **Sinu.**


End file.
